


Episode 7: The Kiss

by Xzera_Works



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek POV, Fluff, Lectures are boring, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzera_Works/pseuds/Xzera_Works
Summary: Derek was over the whole day and so what better way to make the lecture go by faster than watching the next episode of YOI.Can someone tell the random guy sitting next him to stop trying to watch over his shoulder though?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Episode 7: The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Still bitter over the lack of the promised YOI movie in 2019 but was a in need of a bit of fluff and cute interactions. 
> 
> It's hella short and was going to write Stiles POV but i got lazy, sorry :)

It had been one of the longest weeks of his life and it was only Tuesday… Derek was exhausted and completely over it.

There was no point paying attention anymore after he had nearly fallen asleep, head dropping against his chest every few seconds. It was his flatmate’s fault really for deciding to try and finish his essay right before it was due at 11:59pm. The walls in the shared flat were thin and Derek was a light sleeper so no matter how quiet the guy tried to be, Derek couldn’t sleep due to the sound of frantic tapping of keyboard keys and curses.

This is how he found himself sat at the back of his last lecture of the day watching _“Yuri!!! On Ice”_ on his phone instead of listening to the monotonous sound of the lecturers’ voice. Sleeping wasn’t really an option if he didn’t want to be called out like Jack (James? Johnson?) had been last week by the lecturer. As shit of a lecturer the guy was, he never tolerated students sleeping in his class.

Derek had only recently gotten into the anime that his sister Cora had recommended to him months ago and he chuckled when he saw a resemblance in the ‘sunny’ demeanour of Yuri Plisetsky and his baby sister.

He was halfway through the seventh episode when he noticed the guy sat next to him leaning over for the third time to watch over his shoulder. Annoyed, he paused the video and took out one of his headphones as he turned to the guy. The angry retort he had ready died on his lips as he took in the man beside him and… he was gorgeous.

Warm brown eyes locked unto Derek’s and his cheeks began to flush red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck, eyes darting back to the front and she sat up more in his seat.

“Ah… um, sorry…”

Derek ended up staring at the man for a while; all possibility of speech leaving him and the man glanced back multiple times, feeling Derek’s eyes on him.

“Sorry, I- um, it’s one of my favourite shows and this is a good episode so, um…”

His whisper died off and he shuffled in his seat a bit more, lips sealing shut as if by force and he nervously clicked his pen in quick succession.

Wordlessly, Derek handed over the headphone he had taken out with a small smile on his lips. Before he could regret it, the large grin that appeared on the guy’s face made Derek feel more at ease though his stomach flipped as their fingers brushed when the man accepted the headphone.

The guy shuffled closer when Derek pressed play and he was hyperaware of their arms pressed together through the episode; the warmth against him was comforting.

Eventually he was drawn back into the episode and was transfixed by Yuuri’s performance. When Victor flew into his arms and they kissed, Derek couldn’t help the small gasp that fell from his lips and he quickly clicked to rewind it so he could be sure that was actually what had happened. Pausing it, he stared down at the two lying on the ice on the screen in shock that it had actually, truly happened and not what something he had imagined and hoped for since episode one.

Derek felt the slight shake from the arm pressed against his and he looked up to see the guy barely suppressing his laugh, one hand pressed over his mouth.

He turned and smiled at Derek, whose traitorous heart decided to flip again.

“I know, I needed a minute the first time I watched it too.” He whispered, biting his lip in a wide grin.

Derek returned the smile before pressing play (rewinding to watch the performance and kiss again because you know, reasons).

They were mostly through the eighth episode when they noticed people packing up books around them – the lecture had ended.

Derek stopped the episode before locking the screen and the guy handed back the headphone with a small smile.

“Thanks for letting me watch with you dude.”

Derek nodded, not trusting his voice and picked up his notebook that remained empty save a few doodles.

Making their way out of the lecture hall, Derek’s heart was pounding as the words he wanted to ask got stuck in his throat. He glanced over at the man who was looking everywhere but at him.

“Um…” Derek’s voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat, realising that was the first thing he had said to the man. He clenched and unclenched his fist subconsciously before he continued.

“Do you want to… maybe, watch the rest of it with me? Back at my dorm?”

_Oh god, that was probably stupid! He had seen it already! It was one of his favourite shows- shit, I shouldn’t have said anythi –_

“I’d love to.”

Derek’s head snapped up and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. At that same moment, his stomach let out a huge growl and he grabbed it instinctually, eyes reddening slightly.

“How about we pick up some dinner on the way?” The man asked smiling again, hands buried in the pockets of his red hoodie.

“Yeah… sounds good.”

“I’m Stiles.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Stiles.”

“Oh… I’m Derek.”

The man, Stiles, removed one hand from his pocket and extended it towards him and Derek had stared at it dumbly. Just before Stiles pulled his hand back, his smile turning down a little, Derek reached out to grab it, holding fast. The hand was warm in his and he couldn’t stop his thumb from stroking back and forth slightly.

The two smiled again at each other and as they turned to walk in the direction of Derek’s flat, their hands remained clasped between them, fingers intertwined.


End file.
